The present invention relates to truck tops or camper shells. Although there are many variations in the design of truck tops, almost all are of the type that open at the rear. One wishing to gain access to the truck bed would have to crawl in through the rear of the truck. This makes it inconvenient if an item to be retrieved is towards the front of the truck bed.
There also exist truck bed covers which pivot open and are connected towards the front of the bed; however, these covers are generally flush with the sidewalls of the truck bed and provide little storage capacity. Additionally, the top is not generally removable, and thus limits the amount and type of objects that can be loaded in the bed.